


Accents and Mushrooms

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Doctor Will Solace, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Nico di Angelo, M/M, Mushrooms, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Pizza, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Nov 9, here we goNico's day is already going bad and he thought it could not get worse, but Will ordered mushrooms on a pizza, heathen. Also, Will is attracted to Nico's accent witch is especially prevalent when ranting
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One Shots and stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Accents and Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join our (Zoë_Nightshade_Rules) fanfiction discord sever leave a comment and I'll post the link

Will sat in his and Nico's flat looking over student's papers and groaned.  _ Why did I agree to do this? Oh right, your boss is giving you a raise for teaching some kids in med school what you know.  _ Will thought rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then glanced at the clock. Its bright red numbers revealed that it was 11:45. Will frowned then dug out his phone to make sure the time was right. Will had been working on papers for the past two and a half hours now and Nico should have been down with work and home by now. Will had to be at the hospital the next morning by 5:30 to get his real work done. 

Will gazed laxly around the room as he twisted the golden ring on his left hand. The front door to their flat was right next to the kitchen and a hall that lead to the living room and the bedrooms. One was his and Nicos and the other was their shared office that Nico used the most when working on assignments for work. The kitchen connected to the living room and Will gazed longly at the couch wanting nothing more than to fall into the soft cushions and nap. But he had to get a few more papers down and the fact that Nico wasn't home yet was concerning. 

Will had gotten through a paper and a half before he pulled himself from the barstool and walked through the living room into his bedroom and began to get ready for bed. He showered, brushed, and flossed his teeth, and pulled on a pair of flannel patterned pants and a loose gray shirt. After he was done Will walked back into the kitchen, the tile cold on his now bare feet. He began to rearrange his papers when he heard the door slam. Will frowned and glanced at the clock which now displayed midnight. Will put the ballpoint pen on top of the papers and was about walk to the door to meet his husband when Nico stomped into the kitchen and through his bad onto the counter muttering in Italian. 

"Welcome home," Will said cautiously turning to look at the smaller man. Nico continued to mutter angrily as he opened the fridge grabbed a slice of cold pizza then slammed the fridge closed. 

"Giuro su dio che lavoro con un gruppo di idioti dalla testa di cotone! Voglio dire, quanto è difficile presentare un dannato rapporto!" Nico huffed speaking quickly as he went to flop down on the couch. 

"English please, or at least slowdown?" Will pleaded softly, he had made an effort to learn Italian but when his husband slipped into his native tongue and started to rant it was near impossible to understand what he was saying. He only heard the words idiot, cotton head, and report, not much to go off of. Nico sat up on the couch and glared out the window. 

"My damn employees had one, ONE! file they needed to collect information for so that I could look it over and turn it in. They had no fucking idea what they were doing and sent it in late AND it was fucking horrible. Dannazione," Nico's English was still hard to understand, when he got upset his accent started to show, and understanding him became a struggle. "Then I had to redo almost the entire thing and my boss got mad at me! It's not my fault the employees that my mess of a boss hired are fucking idiots," Nico huffed out and grabbed the remote to flip on the TV the cold pieces of pizza sat in his had untouched. Will blushed as Nico continued to rant, his voice still influencing his speech. It wasn't fair that will had a southern drawl while Nico had a love language like Italian. 

"Nico," Will paused to gauge the Italian anger, though Nico only raised an eyebrow at the blond instead of growling or glaring daggers at Will. Will took out his phone and checked the time, it now said twelve thirteen. "It's twelve-fifteen, you need to get some sleep, we both have work tomorrow." At that Nico got up and walked over to the TV and switched it off placing the remote on the TV stand then turned to face his husband. 

"Whatever," Nico said sifting his weight onto his left leg causing his hip to pop out, and placed his thumb in the belt loop of his tight black jeans. "There's nothing good on anyway," he then took a bite of pizza and gaged. "You know I didn't think this day could get any worse," Nico's face twisted into a look of disgust. "Dannazione, Mushrooms, really Will?" Nico looked at will with a look of hopelessness. He scrunched his nose at the pizza and walked back into the kitchen and dropped into the trash.

"Mushrooms on pizza è spazzatura," He walked back to Will crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head sadly at Wills major fail in pizzaing. The Italian raised an eyebrow at Will expecting a good explanation for running a perfectly good pizza. Though Nico seemed more annoyed than pissed. 

"Sorry, I just ordered a garbage pizza," Will muttered looking away from Nico as Wills's face headed up, he made first that hung loosely at his sides. Nico's Italian was back in full force. 

"You made a huge mistake, what did the pizza ever do to you?" Nico questioned his accent making each world slippery and smooth. Will only nodded his head not really listing. Nico continued to rant about how Will failed in the basic function of ordering a pizza and how the day couldn't get any worse, and how he must have pissed off God or some combination of gods and fate. 

Will looked back at Nico and felt the heat rise to the tip of his ears. Nico's wands were waving around as he described in detail how a pizza should be made, all Will knew was that it didn't involve museums. His face was slightly flushed from talking so much and the concentration to keep himself in English. Will's eyes flickered to Nico's smooth pink lips and before he thought about what he was going he grabbed his Husbans hand and wrapped his other arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him towards him and presses his lips against the Italian efficiently shutting him up. Will could taste the remains of pizza on the man's lips. Nico's hands crept up around Will's shoulder as he pulled the taller man down towards him. Will let out a giggle and leaned down to grant better access to the shorter man. Nico's lips were soft against his and Wills height gave him the perfect angle and power to piss off the Italian by pulling away. Will's hand started to travel under his husband's button-up shirt witch had been untucked a while ago. Nico laughed and looked up at Will. 

"I thought you said we should be getting to bed?" Nico asked with fake innocence. 

"We will, in a minute." 

"What do you mean by tha-" Nico was cut off as Will wrapped his arms around Nico's wasite and lifted him up onto his hips. Nico took the hint and wrapped his legs loosely around the blond. Will pushed his lips back against the Italians as he carried him to their shared room and set Nico gently on the bed and climbed on top of him and proceeded to place gentle kisses across Nico's pale skin. "You better never get mushrooms again or there will be consequences," Nico said as Will reached his neck causing Nico to tilt his head back and let out a soft groan. Will snorted then pulled back and smiled softly down at the ravenett

"I'll remember that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of a deal with the devil, sugar, spite, and comments


End file.
